mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Manga Mafia
| image = File:Manga_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Darth nox & Shadow7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = September 12, 2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =Players : #Aaryan #Fox #benjer3 #marquessa #KlueMaster #Akriti #Auramyna #Slick #WIlsoMike #Araver #RainThinker #EDM #Nana7 #Vineetrika #Darthmask | first = Vineetrika | last = Fox, Marq, Auramyna, Araver, DarthMask | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Darth nox (co-hosted with Shadow7) based on various manga characters brought together in a story of his design. It began on September 12, 2011 and ended in a Baddie' win in D5 (September 26, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *D1 - tie=no lynch *Resurrect >> block >> save >> trap >> nk >> redirect >> rid kill >> spy >> death id Role Description Goodies *'Ichigo' - orange haired Shinigami (japanese grim reaper) with a quick temper. He is not afraid to kill his enemies (kill) *'L' - His deductive reasoning rivals that of the legendary Sherlock Holmes. L uses his skills to figure out exactly who did what (observer-spy) *'Captain Yamato' - former member of the Anbu black ops, uses wood style techniques to immobilize his enemies (trap) (only allowed to trap each person once) *'Musica' - a young man that has mastered silver claiming, he uses his silver to stop even the strongest attack (block) (not the same player twice in a row) *'Seigehart' - A selfless and loyal friend and the worlds strongest mage, he will risk everything to save his friends (Save). Once per game he may go into the past to prevent someone from dying at the cost of his own life (Resurrect). (Cannot save same person twice unless 5 players remain. Using the ODTG resurrect ability requires the forfeiture of Seigehart's life.) *'Lucy Heartfilia' - a powerful mage skilled in the art of summoning...... that uses her skill in the art of *cough* persuasion to get people to see things her way (vote redirect) *'Ryuuk' - A shinigami who loves apples. Using his 'olive' Shinigami eyes he is able to see when that player is going to die and that player's true name. (Death ID'er, choice of 1 per night) *'King Kai' - Very powerful (but very fat tongue.gif). Kai is in charge of our galaxy and has managed to develop the power to talk to people in their mind (night messenger - 140 characters. *Daytime Ability!* Kai must have the message and target PMed to the host before the day post goes up. The response will be received at the end of the following night) *'Kakashi' - A pervy but very strong former anbu black ops member. Because of the sharingan he took from his friend, he has the ability to copy whatever living goodie ability he sees (living-goodie role copy, if a dead role is chosen then the ability fails that night) (not the same role 2x in a row) *'Erza Scarlet' - the most awesome and BA girl in all of manga, she has the ability to summon what ever armor or weapons she needs (die roll: 1. block 2. trap 3. kill 4. save 5. no action *'Light Yagami' - Starts the game as Kira (See description Below). However, if Light is not in possession of the Death note, he becomes a goodie role. As a goodie, Light is an intensely generous and brilliant character that may save a player each night (Not the same player 2x in a row). He may also RID confirm the role of his save target each night. Baddies (BTSC and NK, must choose a carrier) (If baddies can RID their target on night 1 and 2 the kill becomes unblockable and unsaveable and on night 3 the boost will only confirm that the one killed was that role) *'Captain Aizen' - a shinigami captain who betrayed his teammates to obtain ultimate power. He uses his skill with illusions to confuse his enemies (*Day Ability* - Lynch framer, not two DAYs in a row) *'Madara Uchiha' - a really^10 old man who founded the uchiha clan, with his mangekyou sharingan he can make who ever he wants do what ever he wants (Redirect, not two nights in a row) *'Lucia Raregroove' - an unstopable man who is sun of a demon king, he enjoys killing just because it causes pain, but also enjoys showing how strong he is ( block, not two nights in a row) *'Laxus' - super powerful mage who specializes in controlling energy (booster, may act every night). The booster may choose any player each night, and make that player act again if it is unable to act that night due to a "cannot act 2 NIGHTs in a row in a row" restriction. Independent: KIRA *'Light Yagami' / The First Kira: The holder of the Death Note. (Shifting faction that replaces a goodie role. Yagami is invulnerable on N1. **Ability 1 (Righteous Kira) - Each night Kira may try attempt the write the true name (RID) of a player in his notebook. If correct, he kills that player. And after he kills 1 player he learns another ability that his notebook possesses. **Ability 2 (Experienced Kira) - Kira has learned that he can control the actions of his target before he kills them by specifying the way that they die (Regular Redirect & RID Kill 1 target (just for fun, may opt to specify the type of death in the night post). **Ability 3 (God Kira) - Consumed by his desire to create a new world, and now having learned the full extent of his death note's power, Kira becomes a god in his own eyes and goes on a reckless killing spree in an attempt to remake the world (RID Kill & Regular Redirect on 1 target, and Regular Block another target. Winning Faction Baddies: *Auramyna - Captain Aizen *Araver - Laxus *Nana - Lucia Raregroove *DarthMask- Uchiha Madara MVP: none Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster michael - darth nox luna - shadow7 #Aaryan - Seigehart - Lynched D4 and found to be Seigehart #Fox - Erza #benjer3 - Ichigo - Lynched D5 and found to be Ichigo #marquessa - Lucy Heartfilia #KlueMaster - Kira - Killed N4 by Baddies #Akriti - Ryuuk - Killed N2 by Baddies #Auramyna - Cap. Aizen #Slick - Kakashi - Lynched D1 and found to be Kakashi #WilsoMike - Musica - Killed N5 by Baddies #Araver - Laxus #RainThinker - L - Killed N3 by Baddies #EDM - Cap. Yamato - Lynched D3 and found to be Captain Yamato #Nana7 - Lucia Raregroove - Lynched D2 and found to be Seigehart #Vineetrika - King Kai - Killed N1 by Baddies #Darthmask - Uchiha Madara Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 7